


Between the Sinners and the Saints

by amoleofmonsters



Series: Sheith Month 2018 Fics [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: “So what brings you here?” asked Keith, flitting his eyes along the man’s body.“Just looking to kill some time and have some fun.”“Good, because that’s what I’m here for, too.” Keith took another sip of his drink, making a show of it. “What kind of fun were you thinking of having?”The man whispered in Keith’s ear, “If you want to meet me in the bathroom in a few minutes, I can show you what I have in mind.”--For Sheith Month 2018. For Day 10: Fidelity





	Between the Sinners and the Saints

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally an idea I had for day 3, but I decided to push it until this day. I know it doesn't seem like it fits the prompt, but when you make it to the end, it'll make sense. 
> 
> My tumblr URL has changed back to sharkrinsoup.tumblr.com so follow me there!

The harsh pounding of the music filled Keith’s ears as he stepped into the bar. It was dim, almost painfully so. All over the walls were pictures of famous rock stars and at least three TVs. He made his way to the bar and dropped himself into a seat. Most people were gathered by the stage, drunkenly swaying to the live music. There was only a few other people seated at the bar and it didn’t take long for the bartender to approach him. “Can I get a gin and tonic?” asked Keith. The bartender nodded and poured him the drink. Keith passed him some money and took a sip, the alcohol a pleasant burn down his throat. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched a man sit down in the seat next to him. “What are you drinking? I could use a recommendation,” the man asked, his voice inviting. 

Keith turned to look at the man and his breath caught in his throat. Even in the dim light of the bar, the man’s jaw was sharp and his eyes soft. His hair was snow white and cropped close to his head save for a single tuft that fell into his eyes. He was wearing a tight, gray button up that displayed his muscles and it made Keith’s mouth water. Keith tipped his drink towards him and said, “It’s a gin and tonic if you want to try?” 

Without breaking eye contact, the man leaned down and took a sip of Keith’s drink. Keith felt a stirring in his pants and he bit his lip to try and ground himself. The man licked his lips and said, “That was good. Thanks.” 

“So what brings you here?” asked Keith, flitting his eyes along the man’s body.

“Just looking to kill some time and have some fun.” 

“Good, because that’s what I’m here for, too.” Keith took another sip of his drink, making a show of it. “What kind of fun were you thinking of having?” 

The man whispered in Keith’s ear, “If you want to meet me in the bathroom in a few minutes, I can show you what I have in mind.” Before Keith could say another word, the man slid off of the bar seat and walked across the room to where Keith knew the bathrooms to be. Keith could feel his pulse racing and he hurried to finish his drink. When he was done, he dropped the glass back on the bar and stood up. He made his way to the men’s bathroom, trying his best not to run. As expected, it was locked when he got there. He knocked on the door. “Hey, it’s Ke- me from the bar.” 

Before Keith had finished getting the words out, the door flung open and Keith was pulled inside. Within seconds, he was being pushed up against the wall and getting the daylights kissed out of him. He tangled his fingers into the man’s hair and pulled him closer, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Their tongues slipped against each other, exploring each other fervently. With his hand not in the man’s hair, Keith dragged his fingers along the man’s side, desperate to touch. They were definitely wearing too many clothes. 

Seeming to read Keith’s mind, the man pulled away from Keith’s mouth and stepped back. His hands went to his shirt. Keith watched his fingers, which were shaking slightly, pull apart the buttons and slowly reveal parts of his naked chest. His body was absolutely stunning and Keith couldn’t look away. “I want to fuck you right here in this bathroom. That sounds good to you?” said the man. It seemed more like a statement than a question. 

Keith nodded frantically and practically ripped his shirt off as he pulled it off. “Please.” 

When the man finished unbuttoning his shirt, he shucked it off and tossed it on a hook hanging on the wall along with Keith’s shirt. He then began pressing kisses and small bites into Keith’s skin, moving down his body. He took Keith’s nipple in his mouth and sucked on it, then switched over to the other one and gave it the same treatment. When he got to Keith’s belt, he pulled it open and dragged Keith’s jeans down to his ankles. “Someone forgot to wear underwear.” 

Keith grinned. “I wouldn’t say ‘forgot’ is the right word.”

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” The man dropped down to his knees and took Keith’s cock in his hand, pressing a kiss to the head. 

Keith couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped his lips as he watched the man slide his cock into his mouth. Keith dropped his head back against the door and just let the pleasure overcome him. He felt the man cup his ass with one hand and he moaned. All too soon, Keith felt a familiar coiling in his pelvis. He opened his eyes and pulled the man off. “If you keep doing that, you’re not gonna be able to fuck me.” 

The man pressed one last kiss to the head and stood up. Keith turned around and leaned against the wall, doing his best to provide a view of his hole. The man pressed himself to Keith and kissed the nape of his neck. Keith arched his back as the man pressed his index finger to Keith’s rim. “Oh? Did you prepare yourself already? Someone was on a mission.” 

Keith laughed and said, “Didn’t want to waste time.” The man shuffled for something in his pocket. It was taking a long time and Keith started feeling awkward. He looked back and said, “Is something wrong?” 

“I, uh... this is embarrassing, uh... I forgot a condom.” 

Keith paused for a moment and then rubbed his ass against the man’s clothed cock. “I need you so bad. Just stick it in.” 

“You sure?” 

“Fuck, yeah, just please.” Keith turned back to look at the wall and a moment later, he felt something press against his entrance. He moaned as the man pushed into him, stretching him open. Keith felt him bottom out; Keith felt so amazingly full. He waited a moment to adjust to the girth before pushing back. It was all it took for the man to begin pushing in and out of Keith. He started slow, but quickly sped up, snapping his hips against Keith’s. Keith gasped and moaned, feeling like he was unraveling at his very core. 

“You feel so good, so good on my cock. Fuck, you’re so pretty, so hot. Fuck, fuck, fuck,” gasped the man. He wrapped his arms around Keith’s chest and Keith let out a soft scream as he felt the man’s cock push deeper. 

Keith already thought he was being pushed to the edge, but the man wrapped his hand around Keith’s cock and he lost it. “Oh my god, oh my god, your cock is amazing, so good, so good. Best cock I ever had, better than my husband’s.” He felt the man pause for a moment, but then he sped up his movements even more, pounding into Keith mercilessly. Keith practically clawed at the wall to try and keep standing. “Oh god, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come.” 

“Come for me, baby.” 

Keith was practically sobbing as his orgasm snapped, exploding through his body. “Shiro, Shiro, Shiro!” screamed Keith, his throat raw as his mind went blank. He released against the wall, and lost all feeling in his legs. He felt strong arms holding him up and heard harsh breathing in his ear. 

“Keith, how are you feeling?” 

Keith laughed. “Like I just got fucked senseless. If I knew it was gonna be like that, I would have suggested this a long time ago.” Shiro stood up and slid his soft cock out of him, putting a hand on Keith’s arm to keep him from collapsing. Keith turned around and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, pulling him into a quick kiss. “Thank you. I love you.” 

Shiro grinned and pressed a kiss to the bridge of Keith’s nose. “I love you, too.” Then, he arched his eyebrow. “’Best cock I ever had, better than my husband’s’? I don’t know if I should feel flattered or offended.” 

Keith blushed. “I wanted to keep up the charade. You almost broke character like three times.” 

“Sorry, you know I’m usually way more affectionate when we have sex.” He pressed a kiss to Keith’s cheek. 

Keith was about to go in for another kiss, but he felt something dislodge and begin to slide down his leg. The realization that they were both standing essentially naked in the bathroom of a bar dawned on him and he let go of Shiro to pull his pants up. He looked at the mess he’d made on the wall and said, “Not that I don’t love our post-sex cuddles, but we should leave before someone realizes what we did. Also, I need to clean my ass out because someone forgot the condom.” 

Shiro threw up his hands. “I asked and you said it was okay.” 

“I wasn’t about to not fuck you after we made up this entire elaborate plan just because you forgot the condom. It wasn’t like I was ever gonna get this experience again. I love and respect you too much to cheat.” 

Shiro laughed. “Okay, okay, I love you, too.” 

When they were mostly decent, the two of them slipped out of the bathroom to find an awkward looking man standing a reasonable distance away from the door. He didn’t even look at them before he ducked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind himself. Shiro mumbled, “We should get out of here right now before that guy gets angry and tells the manager.” Keith didn’t need to be told twice and the two of them ran out of the bar into the night.


End file.
